


Why are you wearing my clothes?

by MissPygmyPie



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, reader missing sweet Den
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPygmyPie/pseuds/MissPygmyPie
Summary: Drabble with the prompt "Why are you wearing my clothes?"





	Why are you wearing my clothes?

23 hours and 51 minutes. That’s how long Dennis had been at the fire station. He’d told Kev to put him on longer shifts to make a bit more money and thankfully Kev had agreed. And even though Dennis was glad to have some more cash for the next month he was tired and exhausted and couldn’t wait to get home to you.

You were the reason he pulled more shifts and stayed longer hours. You finally had moved in together, your own tiny apartment very close to his mum’s, but Dennis had yet to contribute to paying rent. You were the one eating the costs up so far with your own paycheck and Dennis paid for food most of the time. However, he still wanted to pay his half of the rent every month.

Dennis loved you with all his heart and the fact that you’d offered to support both of you for the time being made his heart jump. He’d found the right woman for him, that was for sure! Nonetheless, he felt guilty and it was eating him up – not to speak of the countless times he missed you sitting at the station, doing overtime, knowing that you were at home waiting for him.

He headed straight for the changing room when the clock hit 6pm and was out on his way home within 15 minutes.

“Babe?” he called out once he opened the front door to your apartment.

“I’m in the living room.”

He heard your reply and he gently smiled. There was nothing better for him than to hear your beautiful voice after a long, stressful shift. Dennis took off his tunic, hanging it on the rack next to the door and quickly got out of his shoes. He couldn’t wait to kiss you, cuddle on the couch and watch some stupid tv show, before heading to bed with you together tonight.

“Why are you wearing my clothes?” He stopped in his tracks, eyeing you from head to toe.

You were comfortably lying on the couch, one of his old shirts and sweat pants on. Even the socks you wore were his. Some pair his mum had knitted him for cold winter nights at the station, he hadn’t worn them once so far.

“The washer broke?” you side eyed him while getting yourself into an upright position.

“Oh babe, we just bought that a month ago,” Dennis started moaning, plopping down next to you. “How are we gonna afford a new one?”

You saw his worried expression, finally giving up because you couldn’t bear doing this to him.

“Alright, fine, the washer did not break,” you sighed. “I just missed you so much! I haven’t seen you in almost two days,” and it was true, given both your work schedules it had been a while you had really seen each other and were able to spend time together.

A wide smile formed on his lips hearing those words. “Can’t believe you fucked with me there, babe!”

“I’m sorry,” you snuggled up to him, Dennis quickly putting an arm around you so he could pull you closer. “I thought it was a stupid reason to wear your stuff.”

“Babe,” he smiled, “you can wear my shit whenever you want! But I missed you too.”

“You can wear my clothes too if you want.”

“Thanks,” you shared a grin, “but I think I’ll pass!”


End file.
